Newspaper
by junmeanssi
Summary: Kyungsoo masih belum yakin apa dia masih bisa membaca koran edisi pagi hari, mengingat hal yang sudah terjadi dan tentu tidak terduga. Suho/Kyungsoo. KyungMyeon.


**Junmeanssi proudly presents**

"**Honeycakes : Short story of KyungMyeon"**

"_**Cakes and candies are sweeter more than you can imagine, and so does your lips when meets mine, sweetheart"**_

_**Cast : Suho/Kyungsoo**_

A/N : Short story yang dibuat saat mengisi kekosongan setelah mengajar dan pekerjaanku selesai. Semuanya tentang KyungMyeon, dan aku menyukainya.

-xoxo-

**A ; Anecdote.**

_(Tulisan tentang testimoni orang orang kebanyakan.) _

Kyungsoo suka sekali membaca koran di pagi hari. Koran edisi pagi hari tetaplah yang terbaik untuknya, terutama untuk kutu buku seperti dirinya. Ditemani dengan secangkir teh hangat dan pancake dengan mapple syrup, Kyungsoo semakin semangat membaca korannya. Yang paling menjadi bagian favoritnya adalah rubrik masak-memasak –pastinya- dan testimoni macam macam masyarakan tentang isu isu yang fenomal, yang bahasa kerennya adalah, sedang happening saat ini. Setelah membolak balikan beberapa halaman rubrik memasak, Kyungsoo menemukan halaman yang menjadi rubrik kedua favoritnya, lalu membacanya dengan seksama.

'_Tidak bisakah pemerintah melihat? Masih banyak orang orang diluar sana yang menginginkan kebebasan, mereka masih menjadi budak. Mereka masih tenggelam dalam ketidak adilan. Harusnya hal yang seperti ini harus ditindak lanjuti.'_

Bahasanya terlalu berat, dan apa ini, kenapa membahas ketidak adilan? Dahi Kyungsoo merengut membaca tulisan teratas dari testimoni pada halaman tersebut, tak ambil pusing, Kyungsoo membaca paragraf kedua dari rubrik testimonial tersebut.

'_Kita seharusnya bisa menjaga dan merawat kelestarian lingkungan sendiri. Saat ini pabrik merajalela dan dunia semakin panas, mau dijadikan apa bumi ini kalau penduduknya tidak bisa menjaga lingkungan? Mohon kesadaran dari semua pihak tentang hal ini"_

Kyungsoo manggut manggut, mengelus dagunya dan sesekali bergumam 'setuju'. Bukankah sudah seharusnya kita menjaga keutuhan bumi kita sendiri? Kalau masyarakat dunia mau menyadari bahwa bumi kita semakin panas, tentu masalah lingkungan tidak akan terjadi.

Puas dengan testimoni kedua, Kyungsoo membaca lagi paragraf ketiga.

'_Sepertinya kali ini aku mengambil langkah yang fenomenal. Dan aku yakin, dia pasti akan membaca testimoniku saat ini. Sudah tentu, kekasihku itu seorang kutu buku. Namun, dia tidak seperti kutu buku kebanyakan, wajahnya sangat manis. Ah aku merindukannya.'_

Sebentar.

Testimoni macam apa ini? Kenapa isinya gombalan dan rancu sekali?

Kyungsoo pun kembali membaca paragraf keempat dengan seksama dan lagi lagi keningnya berkerut heran.

'_Kekasihku benar benar manis, para pembaca sekalian lewat testimoni koran ini aku berharap aku bisa mengutarakan semuanya, isi hatiku. Dan sudah tentu aku berharap aku bisa mendapatkan jawabannya sesaat setelah testimoni ini dibaca olehnya.' _

Kenapa isinya semakin aneh? Ini testimoni atau rubrik menyatakan cinta? Lagipula, percaya diri sekali orang yang mengirimkan testimoni tidak jelas seperti ini. Tapi kenapa membuat penasaran ya? Kyungsoo kembali membaca lagi paragraf kelima dan menemukan keanehan yang sama.

'_Nah, para pembaca, kenapa aku menggunakan testimoni di koran ini? Aku menyadari kalau biasanya, cara mengungkapkan perasaan pada orang yang kita sukai sudah terlalu sering dilakukan di tempat umum. Memang menantang sih, tapi bukankah akan lebih menantang lagi kalau kita melakukannya dengan menggunakan media informasi seperti koran?'_

Orang ini sudah gila.

Itulah yang ada di pikiran Kyungsoo.

Mungkin cara orang mengungkapkan perasaan sudah terlalu sering dilakukan di tempat umum dan memang memalukan. Belum lagi harus mendengar sorak sorai orang yang riuh. Belum lagi menahan malu karena dilihat oleh banyak orang dan belum lagi resiko ditolak. Wow, sungguh tidak patut untuk dilakukan. Tapi kenapa orang orang –terutama wanita- menganggap hal itu hal yang paling romantis dari yang pernah ada? Mungkin para wwanita yang menajdi objek 'pernyataan cinta' dan bukan menjadi 'subjeknya'. Sudah tentu yang menahan malu adalah sang lelaki yang menyatakan cintanya, bukankah begitu?

'_Kekasihku ini sangat menawan, tubuhnya mungil. Wajahnya sangat manis, senyumnya yang dia berikan padaku setiap hari benar benar membuatku mabuk kepayang. Apalagi suaranya saat menyanyi,membuat bulu kudukku merinding dan tak tahan dibuatnya. Matanya yang besar seolah olah menyadarkanku dari lamunan bahwa saat ini aku sudah tidak sendiri lagi. Sifatnya yang cenderung pelupa dan tak jarang sangat polos membuatku semakin jatuh cinta padanya. Belum lagi sifatnya yang baik, suka membantu orang lain, pekerja keras, membuatku semakin bangga dengan dirinya. Ditambah dia pandai memasak, tidakkah dia menyadari bahwa sebenarnya dialah yang seperti malaikat?'_

Baiklah, baris keenam sangat sarat dengan gombalan.

Tetapi di lain sisi, Kyungsoo menyadari sesuatu.

Kenapa semua ciri ciri ini mengarah padaku ya? Atau mungkin hanya perasaanku saja?

Tak tahan dengan testimoni yang isinya hampir semuanya tidak jelas, Kyungsoo membaca testimoni terakhir yakni testimoni ketujuh. Dan seusai membacanya, teleponnya berdering, tanda pesan masuk. Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget sesaat setelah membacanya dan berteriak kencang.

"YA TUHAN KAU MEMBUATKU MALU!"

Sepertinya kali ini, Kyungsoo belum yakin akan membaca koran pagi dalam waktu dekat.

-xoxo-

**Testimoni ke 7.**

'_Dalam hal ini, aku memohon jawabanmu, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku yang selama ini mencoba aku tahan, namun sepertinya tidak bisa lebih lama lagi. Kyungsoo, kau tahu sayang? Kau yang paling berharga untukku, dan kau satu satunya orang yang membuatku menyadari bahwa kau benar benar malaikatku yang sesungguhnya. Do Kyungsoo, will you marry me? _

_-Kim Junmyeon, your beloved boyfriend'_

**Pesan Singkat**

"_Sudahkah kau membaca koran edisi pagi hari ini? Lalu apa jawabanmu? :) _

_-Kim Junmyeon'_

**FIN**


End file.
